Acceleration
If you struggle keeping your action points down, or you're fed up of answering loads of quiz questions, this is the way to conquer that problem. The acceleration options become available to players when they reach level 10 and require ancient stones or a large sum of AP to buy. The options available are: *Maximum Action Points *Faster Hunt *Faster Quiz *Comfort Functions Maximum Action Points This does what it says on the tin: if you are a premium member, the maximum number of action points you can store is increased to 800 (from 400 before). If you are not paying premium, your action points will be increased to 400 (from 250). In addition to this, you can also duel 1 more time (stacks with orb of duel, locket of tirelessness and other relics). You can purchase this option for 200 AP or 50 AS. If you purchase for 200 AP, but then decide you want the AP back, you can get them by paying 50 AS for the option instead (this will return all 200 AP but will not go above your maximum limit). Once paying with ancient stones, you cannot get these back. Benefits: *Increase in AP (400 --> 800 | 250 --> 400) *1 more duel without penalty Faster Hunt This option increases the cap of your elementary fusion skill from 57 to 111. You will not receive any more AP over level 57, but the time of hunt will still decrease (each hunt = 2 minutes a elementary fusion level 111). Your HP regeneration will also increase by a small amount (-120 minutes off the base 24 hours). You can purchase this option for 200 AP or 50 AS. If you purchase for 200 AP, but then decide you want the AP back, you can get them by paying 50 AS for the option instead (this will return all 200 AP but will not go above your maximum limit). Once paying with ancient stones, you cannot get these back. Benefits: *Increase max EF to 111 *Increases HP regeneration Faster Quiz If you find answering the quiz questions boring or time-consuming, this option can help. It makes every quiz question you answer count as 2 (whether right or wrong). So in 20 hunts, you will be asked 10 questions. If you only get 8 right, you will get the 10% bonus on 16 questions, but will lose out on the bonus for 4 questions. This option also increases the maximum number of hunts you can issue in one go to 50 at a time (from 20). You can purchase this option for 200 AP or 50 AS. If you purchase for 200 AP, but then decide you want the AP back, you can get them by paying 50 AS for the option instead (this will return all 200 AP but will not go above your maximum limit). Once paying with ancient stones, you cannot get these back. Benefits: *answering 1 quiz question in a hunt counts for 2 answers *Maximum hunts at one time goes up (20 --> 50) Comfort Functions These generally make the game a little easier to manage and can only be bought with ancient stones; you '''must '''be a premium member in order for these functions to operate. Comfort functions include; an increase of maximum duel points, marking players on duel screen who are already in the torture chamber (with a padlock), change complete dress with a single click, automatic squeezing of captured animals (only with 60+ soul-energy squeezing), a quick button to buy the daily potions for ancient stones, ability to set an amount when buying items, auto-stop hunting when you have 10 adventures and a quick button to send multiple pets to the kennel. Note: the auto-squeezing only works when reactivating the timer with AP/AS, it does not wait for the natural reactivation period and then squeeze for free ''(see: here). ''You can purchase this option for 50 AS only. Once paying with ancient stones, you cannot get these back. Benefits: *Increase of duel points (100 --> 300) *Changing dress (you can save equipment sets under different names, and change these with one click) *Marking players who are already in your torture chamber *Automatic squeezing of freshly trapped pets (SE squeezing level 60 only) *Buying the highest level potions for AS with one click *Auto stops hunting option when adventure book is full Category:Personal Development